


i can’t write without you

by theoryofgoth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (1) vore joke, (but only slight jealousy in the beginning nothing insane), Bang Chan is Whipped, Banter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, angst if you squint, changbin is a colossal dumbass, chanlix are the healthiest of couples, chanlix giving advice, jilix are besties, jisung is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoryofgoth/pseuds/theoryofgoth
Summary: jisung isn't good with words, but he’s good with lyrics. and over the years of late night studio sessions, he’s fallen completely in love with his best friend and rapper counterpart; changbin. he thinks he’s finally ready to confess, so with the help (or lack there of) from chan and felix, he promises to open up to the other the next chance he gets. said chance comes sooner than he might think, cue gay panic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic in the fandom and i am,,, scared™️ lol. cut me some slack on characterization please, i’m a baby stay (stanning for about 4 months now) so it might be a little off. nevertheless, don’t be afraid to leave feedback! enjoy panicked gay jisung and his chaotic best friends trying to win him his mans lol.

jisung quietly chews on his bottom lip as he watches changbin practically hang off of hyunjin. ever since they’d done a two kids room together, jisung can’t stop thinking about it. he’d asked changbin why he never hugged him, and he’d gotten the most cop-out answer he thinks he could’ve gotten. changbin doesn’t... treat him as if he was older, and jisung doesn’t treat him as if he was younger. he doesn’t want to invalidate changbin’s feelings, though. maybe he really does think that. jisung doesn’t know how that would make him feel though. he’s always had somewhat of a thing for the rapper ever since they were trainees. countless late nights of close proximity and deliriously writing lyrics together would make anyone fall in love, jisung thinks. it’s kind of hard not to, especially when you know absolutely everything about each other. they really do. inside out, front to back, they can read each other like a book; practiced and unconsciously. and it ranges from really obvious things like changbin hates washing dishes, to really stupid things like jisung can only drink room temperature water.

so as jisung’s heart breaks a little bit more watching changbin cuddle into the crook of hyunjin’s neck, he knows he can’t hide his little secret any longer before he has no more heart to break.

chan’s sitting at the kitchen table chatting with woojin when he approaches him.

woojin looks up and acknowledges him with a smile as he situates himself across from his other 3RACHA member.

“i’m going to bed, guys.” woojin announces, standing up with a yawn. “mothering you 8 takes it out of me.”

him and chan giggle like two siblings, sometimes jisung thinks they actually are.

“yeah, yeah. goodnight, grandpa!” jisung snickers, waving goodbye to their eldest as he glares at him before trudging off to his bedroom.

“what’s up, hannie?” chan turns to him as the sound of woojin’s door closing echoes out into the dark hall. woojin is, unsurprisingly, the first to turn in. he always is on practice days. the difference is that they have a rare off day tomorrow, so the rest of stray kids tend to stay up. with the exception of chan who, worryingly, never sleeps. that’s why accompanying the two in the living room is seungmin and jeongin, bickering about god knows what. and felix, playing idly on his nintendo switch and somehow ignoring stray kids’ token fox and the hound. last but not least minho stayed later at the studio out of habit, knowing he’ll get to sleep in the next day. jisung glances in again nervously, thinking that maybe talking about changbin, or more specifically his feelings for changbin, while he was only a few feet away isn’t a good idea. but almost as if on cue, hyunjin shoves the latter off of him, mumbling a good night and sauntering off to his own room. changbin follows, which means it must be getting late. he searches around their kitchen until his eyes land on the oven clock and depicts from the glowing red numbers that it’s 11:21.

jisung looks back at chan, his lower lip still between his teeth.

“did you know felix liked you back?” he blurts. jisung never really goes into anything with a plan unless it’s music, so his outburst surprises no one. especially not chan.

chan just gives him a knowing smile before lowering his voice. “is this about changbin?”

jisung nods, he’s totally forgotten about the other person who knows practically everything about him; chan hyung. chan had figured out jisung’s feelings way before he’d even told him, and when it did eventually come out (something jisung ended up blurting one night in the studio), his hyung was and is nothing but supportive.

“you need to stop being so obvious.” chan chuckles seeing that jisung’s own behavior is complete news to him.

“obvious like...?”

“obvious like i think everyone but changbin can tell, because he might be intimidating but he’s a dumbass.”

jisung barely registers his relieved sigh, not even knowing why he’d gotten worked up in the first place. would it really be such a bad thing if he knew?

“you never answered my question.” he turns back to chan, almost forgetting himself that he’d even asked one.

chan not so subtly glances at felix where he’s sat in the den playing legend of zelda, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “ i had no fucking clue if felix liked me back.” he says nonchalantly, not taking his admiration-filled eyes off his longtime boyfriend.

“seriously?!” jisung groaned. he’d come to chan hoping he’d have an answer, any type of inkling that his feelings weren’t just one sided before anything had happened between the two. he’s just looking for a sign, anything that would ensure he won’t get what’s left of his heart ripped out and torn apart. figuratively of course. and no, jisung doesn’t care how cliche that sounds because it’s true.

chan chuckles, finally turning his attention back to him. “are you kidding? lix was always so touchy with everyone, and at the time i didn’t think i was anything special-“

“who wasn’t anything special?” felix’s voice interrupts him, approaching the table. chan makes grabby hands at him and felix rolls his eyes, but allows the older to pull him onto his lap nevertheless. jisung huffs, this is not how he imagined this conversation going.

“me.” chan answers him after snaking his arms around his waist comfortably.

felix rolls his eyes again and tries his best to glare at chan, but his pout wins and becomes the most prominent feature on his face. “you say that as if you don’t know you’re literally my everything, but okay.”

chan nuzzles his way into the crook of felix’s neck and makes a noise similar to an infant that hasn’t learned words yet.

“the love of my life is the cutest human being!”

“well, the love of my life is an idiot.” felix chuckles, causing chan to lift his head.

“will you ever stop dragging me?”

“never.” felix smiles, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“alright,” jisung interrupts, the pda reaching his limit. “we’re here to talk about getting changbin to be gross and cringey with me, not watch you two be gross and cringey.”

felix lifts a curious brow, the insult going over his head. “wait, what? why’re you talking to chan about changbin and not me?”

chan interlaces his and felix’s fingers, not being able to go two seconds without touching the other despite the fact that felix is physically on his lap. if anyone needed further indication that chan and felix are in a happy, healthy relationship and a great source of good advice for jisung, there it is. “jisung asked whether or not i knew you liked me before we got together. to which i said i didn’t think i was anything special so why would i think you did?”

“oh you mean before i confessed?” felix supplies, a proud smile on his face.

“yes felix, i was a little bitch, we get it.” chan rolls his eyes, but the fond smile he’s had since felix appeared betrays him and any attempt at teasing.

“uh, you can’t take all the credit, lix.” jisung says, a smirk spreading across his lips as felix goes to shush him, knowing what he’s about to say. “me and hyunjin spent the entire night before convincing you.”

felix pouts once again, chan bursting into a fit of laughter. “you said you wouldn’t tell him!”

“it’s fine, lixie.” chan says, taking the hand that was previously wrapped around his pouty boyfriend and lifting it to brush away the few strands of blonde that had fallen into his eyes. “you still have all the credit.”

jisung doesn’t have the heart to gag or roll his eyes like he usually would. he’d be a hypocrite considering he’s just as whipped for changbin, if not more. felix smiles and jisung knows that right there is the only reason chan gave in to their bickering. he always does.

“wait so,” felix turns towards jisung. “does this mean you’re… considering confessing?”

jisung bites his lip. is that what this is? ya, that’s definitely what this is. there isn’t a snap or a breaking point that’s lead him to this point, nothing big or substantial that’s brought on this sudden need to just tell changbin. jisung just thinks he’s ready, consequences be damned. he then nods, causing felix to squeal.

“finally. i thought i’d have to listen to you talk about changbin’s ass in leather pants at least a few more times.”

chan stifles a laugh while jisung whines, growing red from embarrassment. “you said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“our loyalty has been dead, bitch. did you think you could just betray me like that and not be outed for heavily obsessing over changbin’s ass?”

“you say it as if i have a vore kink!” jisung whispers the last part, scandalized.

“you could very well have a vore kink-“

“i don’t have a vore kink!”

“then explain that one text where you sent a picture of changbin in leather pants from our first win with just the word “chomp.”

“i sent you that in confidence!”

chan is in hysterics at this point, probably waking up the whole dorm with how hard he’s laughing.

“chan, please come get your boyfriend, he’s wildin.” jisung says in attempt to save himself. he might be close to chan but he’s also their leader, and if there’s one thing her never wanted him to think of him is that he might have a vore kink. which he doesn’t by the way.

“nah, this is too entertaining.” he replies, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“are you guys going to help me or clown me?”

“help.” chan says just as felix speaks at the exact same time; “clown.”

they laugh and jisung rolls his eyes. “why did i think the only two people i know who share a brain cell would take my problems seriously?”

“uh,” felix scoffs. “because our brain cell is the only brain cell you know that knows what love is.”

jisung tilts his head thoughtfully. “minnie and innie’s brain cell-“

“is with innie five out of seven days a week,” chan interrupts. “and seungmin thinks annoying the one with their brain cell constantly is some weird flirting technique. do you really want advice from them?”

jisung pouts in exasperation. “so tell me what to do then!”

“remember what you told me when i was going through this?” felix asks, and jisung waits for him to continue. “you’ll know what to say in the moment.”

“... what kind of fuck ass advice is that?”

after a lot of berating, jisung finally promises the two he’ll tell changbin at the next opportunity he gets.

jisung pads back to his room feeling uncharacteristically on edge, he’d meant every word he said to felix and chan, but how far away will that opportunity be? and by the time it comes, will he still feel ready enough to confide and confess? it seems like jisung won’t have to wait too long, as not even 10 minutes after he’s situated himself into his unmade bed his phone buzzes angrily on his side table with a text. he quickly picks it up, not in the mood to have innie complain about being woken up all morning tomorrow.

**short king** : u up?

 **sungie** : well that’s not ominous or suggestive at all

 **short king** : sHUT UP. i’m in the studio, can’t write anything without you.

jisung’s cheeks heat up without his permission.

**sungie** : lol coming hyung

 **short king** : 🖤

jisung tries to ignore his heart skipping a beat at the emoji choice despite it looking like he was texting an overly edgy emo teenager. he didn’t bother picking up the clothes he’d discarded before getting into bed, just inconspicuously (but actually very conspicuously) rushing to his and jeongin’s shared closet to grab a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, too distracted by the thought of changbin needing him to write lyrics to remember it’s close to 2 am in the middle of june in south korea and probably needs more than that. good thing the rather loud vibration from his phone _had_ woken up jeongin, or maybe he was never really asleep to begin with. either way, jisung jumps at the sudden voice.

“hyung,” jeongin hisses. “it’s cold, wear a jacket.”

jeongin sees the elder smile despite it being close to pitch black as he hears rather than sees jisung rifle blindly through their closet before pulling out what he can barely make out as a super worn sweatshirt.

“aw, you actually care about me!” jisung exclaims in a teasing tone, pulling it over his head.

“someone has to make sure you’re not being an idiot. you all call me the baby but i’m smarter than most of you.” he grumbles, rolling over to face away from jisung as he chuckles.

he grabs his phone and pulls it off the charge, deciding he probably doesn’t need anything else. with that, he steps out of his and jeongin’s shared room as quietly as he can, heading towards the door. once he’s out and on the street, his phone buzzes with another text.

**dead meme** : you’re welcome 👀

 **LOUD** : uhhh felix should i be scared

 **dead meme** : suggested changbin hyung to the studio a bit ago and i just heard the door close (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **dead meme** : i literally just handed you an opportunity

 **dead meme** : take it

 **LOUD** : best best friend ever

 **dead meme** : ikr (＾∇＾)

 **dead meme** : chan’s whining i gotta go give him attention

 **dead meme** : i expect the whole ass teapot in the morning

 **LOUD** : obviously

jisung puts his phone away when he reaches the jyp building, focusing on getting in. walking to the studio is almost surreal. the amount of times they’d both ended up here late into the night was countless, but it’s clearly different tonight.

he finds the room effortlessly, taking a peak inside before grasping the door handle. changbin is lost in thought, one headphone on while the other is pushed back behind his ear. a finger taps absentmindedly on the keyboard of the laptop sitting in front of him, no doubt along to whatever beat is playing.

“hey, hyung.” jisung announces himself, pushing open the door.

changbin turns around at the voice, shoving the headphones off completely so they’re resting on his shoulders instead.

“hey, sungie. thanks for coming, i know it’s late.”

“how could i not,” jisung grins, his tone teasing as he sits down in the office chair opposite changbin. “when you “can’t write without me!”

changbin rolls his eyes while the other giggles, but not being able to contain the small smile pulling at his lips. he could listen to that sound forever, and he honestly wants to.

when jisung calms himself down, he looks up to see his hyung giving him a rather confused look.

“is that mine?” he asks suddenly, nodding towards jisung’s hoodie. he blushes, letting out another giggle though it’s turned nervous. the hoodie was a deliberate choice, he’d worn it hoping changbin would notice.

“i didn’t think you’d notice.”

“why? because you’ve had it for years?”

jisung shrugs shyly. god, he needs to get it together if he’s going to say anything tonight.

“not that i forgot giving it to you, but the fact that it’s literally falling apart was what stood out the most, sung.” he chuckles, sticking his finger through a prominent hole in the sleeve as if to prove his point.

changbin isn’t wrong, the hoodie has definitely seen better days. he honestly doesn’t even remember when he’d given it to him, some point during the very early stages of 3racha, maybe. it’s worn and stretched from being washed too many times, the black color fading. not to mention the several holes and tears adorning it’s structure, at this point it looks like it’s meant to be ripped. jisung pulls the sleeves down over his fists as a reflex, cuddling deeper into the fabric.

“i know. but it’s my favorite, so i don’t mind.”

the elder visibly softens, a smile eerily similar to chan’s infamous, fond grin only reserved for felix spreading.

“you could just ask for another one of mine, ya know.” he points out, but jisung scoffs.

“ya right, you never give me half the things i ask for.”

“like what?”

“like hugs.”

changbin’s eyebrows knit together at that, the smile dropping but laughing nonetheless. “what? are you still on that?”

“ya, and i’ll be on it until you hug me.” he pouts, and changbin rolls his eyes again.

“you’re so stubborn, sungie, jesus.” jisung pretends his heart doesn’t clench at the nickname. “you gunna write with me or not?”

oh, that’s what they’re here for. judging by the dejavu jisung is experiencing, the amount of times he’d had to be pulled back to earth during a conversation with changbin is many.

“course,” he shakes off the disappointment. “what’re we working on?”

“the track chan finished a few weeks ago.” changbin answers, lifting the one headphone onto his ear once again.

jisung nods, pulling the abandoned notebook from its place beside changbin’s laptop towards himself. “how much did you get done?”

“not much.” he replies flatly, a lingering _i_ _can’t write without you_ on his tongue. he’s admitted it once, jisung knows he won’t be hearing it again.

they work into the early hours of the morning, bouncing ideas off each other and actually ending up with a pretty decent first draft. not that it’s surprising, there’s a reason neither one can write alone.

they’re putting the finishing touches on a verse, well changbin’s putting the finishing touches on a verse. jisung’s too distracted by his hyung’s focused lip bite and tired brown eyes. even after a sleepless night, he still looks stunning.

before thinking better of it, jisung lets out a whine. “this isn’t fair!”

changbin only catches the tail end of that little outburst, turning around and lifting a questioning brow. it’s not like he isn’t used to jisung throwing fits or blurting things out, but he’s usually pretty composed while lyric writing.

“sung? are you okay?”

jisung huffs, not surprised by his own outburst either. looks like he was frustrated with himself for all the feelings he’s keeping inside and decided to unconsciously create an opportunity to let them out. sounds like him.

“not really.” he admits, biting his lip nervously. convincing felix to do this all those months ago seemed easy, but oh how wrong he was. this is _terrifying_ , jisung doesn’t know if he’s ever felt so many feelings at once.

changbin’s confusion softens into concern. “what’s wrong?” he asks, taking his headphones off completely once again, except this time setting them aside in order to give him his full attention. “you can talk to me. you know that, you tell me everything.”

“except for this…” jisung trails off more to himself than anything, and changbin’s animated brows go above where his unstyled hair cuts off. he immediately sits up from where he’s laying back in his chair in an attempt to explain himself. “i didn’t mean to! well i- i didn’t want to! i don’t know,” he sighs, cursing himself.

“i haven’t even started and i’m already fucking up.”

“hey,” changbin says in a gentle voice, realizing he might’ve made jisung nervous with his surprise. he really isn’t upset that jisung hadn’t told him something, he’s obviously ready to now. it’s just sudden and weird that jisung’s been keeping something in this long. he doesn’t really know what to say to jisung, he never does when he’s emotional. but what he does know how to do is give jisung the only thing he ever really wants; comfort. reaching out to grasp his hand in his, jisung picks his head up as if startled. it only takes him a second to register, but soon he’s squeezing back. “this is clearly something hard for you to talk about, but i’m not going anywhere, alright sungie?”

jisung nods, running a nervous hand through his equally unstyled hair. changbin’s hand in his is a reminder that his hyung really is clueless when it comes to feelings, but he knows how to make jisung feel better, and that will never change. “i like you.” he breathes, some confidence forming from the soothing thought. “and not in the way you like an emo aesthetic or how seungmin likes annoying jeongin… or no wait exactly the way seungmin likes annoying jeongin.” or at least he thinks so.

“sung, ya lost me.” changbin whines. jisung sighs, thinking of a better approach. then it hits him, why think of an approach at all when he can just be himself?

“hyung, i have so many feelings for you and none of them make sense and i never know what to do with them there are that many!” he lets out, watching changbin’s eyes widen in realization. chan was right when he said he’s a colossal dumbass. “i like you so much i think i could cry. and when i say i like you i mean in the way you’re frustratingly pretty when you’re doing anything, but especially when it’s 4 am and we’ve been writing lyrics for hours and we’re both delusional from all the goddamn caffeine and you’re still focused despite how annoying i get at 4 am!”

changbin’s still in somewhat of a shock, but the sudden chuckle falling from his lips surprises both of them.

“and in the way that i know hyunjin is your best friend but i get so, _so_ jealous and sad when you hug him and not me.” changbin breathes in, the hug comments suddenly making sense.

“it’s in the way that i know everything about you, like how i need to tell you we’re leaving an hour earlier than we’re supposed to so you can be ready on time. or that sometimes you get self conscious about being the only one of us without abs even though i think you’re literally the prettiest person i’ve ever seen. or that you like being in the studio more than the dorm because it’s the only place you feel clear minded-“

“alright, okay,” changbin’s smiling the widest smile jisung’s ever seen on him.

jisung habitually bites his lip. “do you want me to stop?”

“yes.”

jisung’s face falls, and any shred of hope he had due to the smile vanishes.

the hand that’s still in his squeezes in order to get his attention. when he looks up, he’s met with the same smile. “i want you to stop because as much as i love hearing about how much you love me, i’d rather show you how much i love you and kiss you.”

jisung gapes. “excuse me?!” he screeches, jumping out of his chair. changbin follows his lead, and jisung invades his space only to hit him on the shoulder. “that was mean.” he pouts again.

changbin chuckles lowly, covering the spot he’d hit just incase he wants to come back for more. “i’m sorry, sung. do you want that hug now-“

jisung launches himself at changbin as the other elicits a noise of surprise, shamefully wrapping his arms around his neck. but he soon adjusts, and snakes his own arms around jisung’s waist.

“hey, i’m… sorry about being weird about cuddling. and lying about it in our two kids room.” changbin starts, realizing his refusal to give the other affection must’ve hurt him.

“I KNEW IT!” jisung exclaims without letting go of the other, his excitement almost toppling them over.

changbin smiles absently. “it’s easy to hang off of hyunjin because we’re friends. sungie you… make me nervous.”

this makes jisung pull back, wanting to look at his- wait, is changbin his? “do i still make you nervous?”

changbin shakes his head, and jisung melts when he realizes the fond smile is finally directed at him. the others eyes drift to his lips, and jisung mimics the action in hopes he’ll understand and he won’t have to embarrass himself further and ask for the kiss changbin’s already offered.

and he does, because changbin may be a dumbass but he knows jisung. and finally, finally, changbin leans forward and presses his lips to jisung’s in a slow, languid kiss. it’s not chaste but it’s also not lust-filled, it’s an inbetween: comfortable and passion filled. or at least that’s what changbin thinks, as he’s putting everything he wants to say into it.

but jisung is well, jisung, and he breaks it. “does this mean we’re together?”

“i thought that was obvious, sungie.” changbin laughs, mainly at the fact that he fell in love with his best friend at all when he only functions with two braincells.

“well, you can’t expect me to know! gay panic never sleeps!”

“clearly.”

changbin rests his forehead on jisung’s, basking in the moment. until jisung ruins it, not that he’s surprised though.

”you know what else i want now?”

”hm?” he hums, more just to satisfy him rather than actually entertain anything he’s about to say considering it’s probably going to be stupid.

“another one of your hoodies.” his boyfriend (changbin likes that new title) giggles lightly.

“you can have my whole closet if you shut up for two seconds.” changbin deadpans.

jisung smiles wide before saying; “would you care? you clearly like me in your clothes.”

“i’m not going to get to enjoy it if you don’t shut up now, will i?” changbin rolls his eyes, pulling away from his insufferable counterpart. 

“shutting up now.”

they go home, only to sneak inconspicuously (except very conspicuously) into jisung and jeongin’s shared room. changbin will tell you he only slept with jisung because chan and felix cuddling in the same room made him uncomfortable (to which jeongin definitely calls him out the next morning for being a hypocrite because “how do you think i felt with you two doing the exact same thing a foot away, hyung?”) but jisung will tell you that the elder admitted, in a very sleepy state, he wants to make up for lost affection. and if by the next day changbin’s new contact name is _my_ short king, changbin definitely whines about it.


	2. he was just voring on some water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so not planned lol. i really just wanted to leave this be because it’s perfect the way it is but this is entirely based on when i choked on water today and was texting my friend about it and it autocorrected to VHOKED and my ass offhandedly said vored, anyway this monstrosity was born from that incident lol. just some goofs and fluff for you, friendos. enjoy the ONE vore joke getting out of hand lol.

“no seriously, i think we should go on a double date.”

stray kids is maybe a half an hour out from their spotify stage, jisung was one of the first to finish getting ready and now he’s chatting idly with chan while he’s still in the makeup chair. 

chan raises his eyebrows. “you say that like being around you and changbin is enjoyable.”

“HOW ARE WE NOT ENJOYABLE TO BE AROUND?!” jisung bursts, a wave of offense hitting him. 

the makeup artist takes a brush to chan’s t-zone as his lips quirk up into an amused smile. 

“because if you’re not all over him you’re bickering, it’s exhausting.”

“LISTEN,” jisung starts. “one, we've always bickered. and two, you and felix aren’t any better.”

“me and felix don’t bicker like you two do, sungie.”

jisung rolls his eyes. “i didn’t mean bickering, bitch, i meant the all over each other part.”

“we’re not all over each other right now.” chan says as he closes his eyes, the makeup artist going in with a blending brush. 

“if you could, you would be. plus, do i even have to ask you what’s in your bag?”

chan blushes a deep shade of red that shows even with the foundation that was just put on. “no.”

jisung ignores him and unzips the backpack at his best friends feet as said best friend swats at him, pulling out the suspected evidence; felix’s nintendo switch. he takes another look inside though, and smirks.

“jisung-“ chan’s managed to open one eye in an attempt to see what jisung is doing.

“oh my god,” jisung mumbles, reaching both hands inside the bag this time and pulling out several of felix’s personal items including his portable battery shaped like an emoji with sunglasses and his wallet. “you’re sharing a backpack now.”

the makeup artist decides in that moment to pull back, allowing chan to swipe the backpack out of jisung’s hands along with felix’s stuff. he’s shoving it back in just as felix approaches. “we are sharing a backpack now.” he smiles, reaching in to grab his switch. “we’re practically married.”

“you’ve been practically married for years this isn’t surprising.” jisung mumbles again with another eye roll. “lix,” he suddenly grabs onto his arm and gives him his puppy dog eyes before he can turn around and leave. “tell chan hyung we should go on a double date.”

felix smiles. “that sounds like fun!”

“no!” chan whines in his kid voice. “all they do is bicker!”

felix rolls his own eyes, but it’s fond unlike jisung’s. “come on, sunshine, it won’t be that bad.”

jisung brings the water bottle he’s been nursing to his lips for a sip as felix chides his boyfriend, which was a mistake because in that moment his own boyfriend decides to walk out of the dressing room. changbin is in a tight, black, shirt that accentuates his big arms and strong, firm torso. but that wasn’t the end of it, the other had on leather pants. everything was fine, until god decided to punish him, because seungmin called his name and suddenly he was turning around and oh fuck there’s water all over jisung.

jisung’s coughing and gasping for air, the water having gone down the complete wrong pipe and choking him in the process. chan, being the amazing leader he is, immediately unwinds himself from felix, stands out of the makeup chair and starts patting jisung on the back. felix takes the bottle from him despite the fact that he cannot stop laughing. once jisung can breath again he’s gunna kill him. his scene had also, unfortunately, grabbed the attention of his boyfriend who was now at his side.

“hey, sung, you okay?” he asks, worry flashing briefly in changbin’s eyes as takes over from chan and starts patting him on the back. 

before he can properly answer, felix takes the initiative. “he’s fine, he was just voring on some water.”

jisung takes off after a squealing felix, and changbin and chan exchange a look.

“we’re going on a double date, aren’t we?” changbin asks, changing the subject from the mess that just occurred as they watch their significant others chase each other around the small back room shouting things back and forth.

“i fucking guess so.” chan chuckles with a shrug. 

“we should play horror games.” 

“felix will be petrified, but it sounds fun.”

“jisung will be too, that’s the point. they’re funny as fuck when they’re scared.”

“oh, true.” chan laughs. “sounds like a plan.”

just then, jisung appears next to changbin similar to how he had moments before. “IT WAS ONE VORE JOKE I SAID I WANTED TO VORE YOUR ASS ONCE I SWEAR.”

“IT WAS NOT ONCE IT WAS SEVERAL TIMES, DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF “CRONCH?!”

changbin and chan both burst into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter: @gothkingchan


End file.
